Babies
by Cookieninja450
Summary: Halt, Gilan, Will, and Horace have been turned into babies! You don't need to know anymore. Hilarious! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Will picked up his cup of coffee. He carried it over to the table, and then sat down. Gilan was chatting with Halt. Horace was listening intently to them. Will and Halt had invited Horace for lunch and dinner. Gilan was here on vacation.

"So, we all agree silent movement is better than unseen movement." Gilan said. "Yes," chorused everyone except Halt. "If someone, hears you, that's okay. They might think it was an animal or something. Unseen movement is much better. Your enemies won't be able to see you." Halt argued.

"Well, we all voted, so its final." Gilan said with an air of finality. Halt glared. Will sat up suddenly. "What would happen if we were all babies?" he asked thoughtfully. Everyone stared at him as if he had gone nuts.

"Will, why would you ask that? If we were babies, then we would be babies." Halt replied. "Yes, but what would happen? There's no adults around, and we'd be too tiny and short to do anything." Will said.

Horace interrupted. "Yeah, something interesting would probably happen." Gilan nodded. "It would." Halt stared. "Well, none of us are babies, so it doesn't really matter!"

"We are all mature people." Halt continued. "Well, except for Gilan." Everyone laughed, even Gilan. "Even an a complete fool would know that!" Will giggled. They all agreed. They finished their coffee, then went to the living room.

"So, how's everything in Meric?" Halt asked Gilan. "Fine. A couple of bandits showed up a few months ago." They nodded, interested.

"They were practically begging for me to show them mercy." Horace snorted. "What? They were! I mean, after all, I am the mighty and fierce ranger Gilan of Meric Fief, and I am as tall as a bear, unlike _some_ people."

Halt glared at him so hard he could have melted a hole in Gilan's shirt. Will guffawed. "You would probably be grim as a baby too, Halt!"

Halt glare switched to Will. "I told you, no more of that nonsense again. We. Are. Not. Babies!"

"Do you want me to eat some cookies again? Or steal all your coffee?" Will threatened. Halt's eyes had an evil glint in them. "Do it." Will gulped at the look on Halt's face. "Maybe tomorrow." he said weakly.

Halt had a triumphant look in them. "Just showing you who's _really_ the boss." Then, it went all quiet. They were all wrapped in their own thoughts.

Horace was the first to feel it. Guys, I'm feeling really… tingly right now. Halt frowned. "What do you mean, tingly?" Then Will started. "I feel it too!" Gilan felt it also. "What's going on?" Halt frowned at all of them. "What all three of you talking abo-" he jumped, for he had just felt the sensation also.

"Oh gosh, what's happening?" Will asked, panicked. Then, it happened. They stopped feeling tingly, and then everything went dark.

When Will opened his eyes. He heard Halt's voice from nearby. "I think.. Its gone now." But Halt's voice sounded odd and different now. Tinier, and more of a squeak. Will looked up. Whoa, when did the sofa get so big?

Everything was so much bigger now. Will felt very small. "Gilan squealed, "What happened? Why is everything so big?" Horace squeaked, "this is bizarre!"

Will lifted his hand in front of his face. It was so small! Small as a… baby. It slowly dawned on him. There was a mirror on the wall. He looked toward it, and saw himself. He gasped. "What's happened to us?" Gilan wondered out loud.

Will said in a small voice, "Guys.. I think we're babies."


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" squealed Horace. Then they all looked toward the mirror on the wall. "We are babies!" Gilan grinned. "Well, even as a baby I'm as handsome as ever. "No," moaned Halt. "Its the end."

Will stared at Halt. "And Halt's still the shortest of us all!" Halt glared, then started chasing after Will. Well, crawling was more of an accurate description. They crawled along the whole living room before Will got tired out.

"Oh gosh.." he wheezed as Halt came closer and closer. Then, he realized something. "What are you going to do to me? I'm a baby. What kind of punishment do you have?"

Halt had a dangerous look on his face. "I'll show you what kind of punishment I have."

Will held his hands up in surrender. "Truce!" he squeaked.

Gilan yawned. "I want coffee." Halt's eyes widened. "How are we suppose to cook the coffee and get it if we're babies?" they all looked at each other, fear on their face. Will started wailing.

Then Gilan. Then Horace. "Noooo!" they screamed. "Be quiet, all of you!" Halt shouted. "I've got a plan." They looked up. "Coffee?" Horace whimpered.

"We are going to stand on top of each other to reach the cabinet where the coffee is . Got it?" They nodded. "Who's going to be on the bottom?" Gilan asked. "Will." he replied. "Heyy!" Will whined. "Why do I have to it?"

"Do you want to see the punishment I give babies?" Will gulped. "No, sir." Halt nodded. "Then you'll do as I say."

FIVE MINUTES LATER….

They were all sitting on top of each other. Will was on the bottom, then Gilan, then Horace, and then Halt. Halt was reaching for the coffee bag, but it was just a few inches out of his reach.

"Come on.. Just a little closer…" he whispered through clenched teeth. On the bottom, Will was sweating. "All of you, lose a little weight!" he whispered. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer.

Halt leaned forward, and touched the bag. He grabbed it and pulled. But at that exact moment, Will gave in and they all toppled to the floor.

They all started bawling, except for Halt. He just shook his fist up at the sky and shouted, "Curse you, whoever made us babies!"

The sight of Halt shaking his fist up at the sky in baby form was too much for all of them. Their wails turned to giggles and those turned to hiccups. Then, they all fell asleep on the floor, snoring.

Except for Halt.


	3. Chapter 3

Will awoke. He yawned. He glanced to his right and saw Halt, sitting on a pillow, his arms crossed. "Halt?" Will asked cautiously. Halt grunted. "Um, anything wrong?"

Halt grunted again. It was clear that Halt hadn't gotten any sleep. Will's stomach growled. At that time, Horace and Gilan woke up.

Immediately a scent reached Will's nose. This particular scent was very.. Unflattering. the smell was coming from Horace. Will's nose twitched. A smile played on his face.

He took a deep breath, then yelled, "Horace made a poo-poo!" the others had also begun to smell something unusual and Will's comment confirmed this.

"Ewwwww!" Gilan said, pinching his nose. "Horace, shame on you! And they say I'm not mature!" Horace's ears were as red as fire. "Well.. Its.." he tried to make a witty comeback. He finally got out, "Its natural!"

Everyone roared with laughter, even Halt. "Then Gilan shouted, Horace has got the poo poo! Hurry! If he touches you, you have the poo poo too! Every man for himself!"

So Will and Gilan sped off on their hands and knees, Halt was left alone with Horace. Horace looked at him pleadingly. "Change my diaper?" Halt's expression was replaced with a horrified one.

"Not in a million years," he said, speeding off. Horace then got a light bulb above his head. Will's favorite hiding place! He would probably be hiding there. He crawled toward the couch. Sure enough, all of them were there.

He touched all of them. "Okay, all of you have the poo poo. Game over. Now what?" Will smirked. "Just go outside and dispose of your diaper."

"Fine." Horace pushed on the door, and it swung open. He went outside and about two minutes later, he called, "I don't have another diaper!" They all laughed. Will tossed one out the door. "Thanks," Horace grumbled.

When he went back in, he asked, "Why didn't all of you have an accident?" They all smiled. "Because we're potty trained."

Then, Gilan added, "except for Halt." before Gilan could make a run for it, Halt grabbed him by his shirt, and flipped him over on to his back. Then, he raised his hand, and slapped it down on Gilan's bottom.

Will squealed. "Gilan's getting spanked!" they all were laughing so hard now, it hurt. "Stop! Stop! This is like giving me a whipping!" Gilan begged. "I ought to do that too." Halt replied.

"Now, am I potty trained?" he asked. "Yes, yes!" Gilan cried. "And are you?" "NO!" he yelled. Halt let go of him, and Gilan scrambled off.

Their sides were heaving with laughter. Halt raised a hand threateningly. "Do you want to that to happen to you?"

"No, no! its torture! Right, Gilan?" they replied. Gilan glared at them. Then, Will heard hooves outside. He scrambled up to the window and stood up. "Whoa! Will stood up!" Horace said.

But Will didn't have time for congrats. "Oh god, guys, Alyss is coming! What are we going to do?"

They all froze. What were they going to do? Alyss would come in and see them as babies.. And then….

Will was currently in a state of panic. "Oh god oh god oh god this is so embarrassing! Alyss can't see my like this!" he was running around in circles, with his hands in the air.

"Will, stop!" hissed Halt. "Hide, so she doesn't see us, genius!" Will stopped. "Okay!"

"Everyone, hide, now!" Halt hissed again. But, just as they were scrambling for a spot to hide, the door opened and Alyss stepped in.

**Cliffhanger! Oooohh! Review! Gilan getting spanked… that's still so funny…**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was completely random. I can't think of any other funny stuff that babies do. Help? Private message me if you have an idea for another chapter. **

They all stared in horror as Alyss saw them. Her jaw dropped. "W-ww-will? Horace? Halt? Gilan? You guys are.. Babies!"

Will cried. "Its not what it looks like, Alyss.. There was this thing that turned us into babies… and Gilan got spanked… we need coffee… Horace got the poo poo…"

Eventually Will just started bawling. "Halt?" Alyss asked. Halt sighed. "Well… what Will said. We're babies."

Then, Halt pinched his nose. "Horace made another poo poo. Will you help us?" Alyss was just about to nod her head when Horace whimpered, "Change my diaper?"

Alyss took one look at Horace, then ran screaming out of the house.

"HORACE!" they all yelled. "That was our last chance at survival!" sobbed Gilan. Halt started hiccupping.

They all cried till around five o' clock. Then, they slept. "Rock a bye baby, on the tree top, when the wind blows, your cradle will stop," sang Horace in his off pitch voice.

"Shut up, Horace," Halt moaned into his pillow.

**I am sooo frustrated with this chapter! Nothing funny at all. I almost thought of not posting it. I NEED SPARK OF INSPIRATION! PLEASE HELP BY PMING ME IDEAS! When I reply, I'll just write yes, if I think it's a good idea and I'll post it, or no, if I don't want to post it. I normally never ask for help. I hate copying!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I start the chapter, I'd like to thank JustaBunchaHOOPLA for the review that helped me make this chapter. I desperately needed an idea and you gave me one. Thanks so much! You deserve a million smiley faces. Sorry, Bralt, for copying the million smiley faces thing.. Anyway, lets get this show on the road!**

Halt leaned forward once again. They were trying the coffee plan again, except this time, Gilan was on the bottom. Halt grabbed the bag and yanked. The bag toppled to the ground and so did everyone else. But at least this time they had actually gotten what they came for.

Then, they stood on top of each other once again to boil the coffee. Halt lit the fire, and they waited for it to boil. "Halt, didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with fire?" teased Gilan from down below.

"No one's mother says that anymore," muttered Halt. "Except maybe yours, Gilan, because you are so immature." They all laughed.

Just then, the coffee was finished. Halt doused the fire, and then picked up the coffee pot. "Careful, careful," he whispered. He passed the coffee pot down. When the pot was finally passed to Gilan, who set it gently on the floor. They all came down, and Halt used tiny cups he'd sculpted from clay to hold everyone's coffee.

He poured the coffee in, and they all took a long deep sip. Will smacked his lips appreciatively. Horace had a dreamy expression on his face. Gilan sighed with pleasure. And Halt closed his eyes, oblivious to the world around him.

Now, there's a reason its adults who drink coffee and not infants and toddlers. And although Halt and everyone else acted like adults, and behaved like adults, (except for Gilan) they had childish body systems, so their bodies were not quite used to coffee….

Halt hiccupped. Will grinned. Gilan put on his most goofy smile. And Horace had flames in his eyes…..

They all exploded. It was a sugar rush! They bounced off the walls, sang songs, danced, and started lifting heavy things. They ran at super speed, bumping into everything, twirled like ballerinas, and hopped up and down like bunnies. Demented bunnies, that is.

Will positioned himself. Then, he took off at super sonic speed, leaving a trail of fire behind him. He ran into a wall, and giggled. Then, he went into a fit of hiccups mixed with giggles.

Gilan took a deep breath, and jumped off the couch. "Wahoo!" he yelled. "EXTREME!" He hit his head on the floor, then jumped up and yelled, "EXTREEMMMEE!"

Horace banged on a pot with a spoon. "Greybeard Halt is a fighting man, he lives on Redmont hilll!" he sang. He slapped two pans together. "Greybeard Halt never took a bath, and they say he never will!" he hit the pot and ended the song with, "Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt, fare thee well, Greybeard Halt, I'll see you on your wayyy!"

Halt was twirling around like a dancer. He raised his arms and waved them around. He started tap dancing with a black top hat and a little cane.

About an hour later, they all stopped and slumped to the ground. They moaned and groaned. They grumbled and rumbled.

Need…..extreme… Gilan moaned. "Can't.. move.. A muscle." groaned Horace. "So tired.." murmured Will. "want.. Ballerinas." mumbled Halt.

They sat up, and, after a few more minutes were back to normal. The worst was over.


	6. Chapter 6

Halt burped. "Ugh, babies are so gross," he muttered. His eyes swept the room. Will was sucking his thumb, Horace was taking a nap, (Horace had been sleeping a lot lately) and Gilan had that look on his face that told Halt something was wrong..

Gilan giggled. Then, he stuck his butt up in air and.. Passed gas. Halt was scratching his head and the next thing he knew, a loud _TOOOOOOOTT!_ filled the air. Halt's nose was being tortured and abused.

"Gilan! Shame on you. This is why we say you're not mature," Halt frowned. "I haven't even heard a.. passing from Will in his entire apprenticeship! And you just dropped a bomb!"

Will eyes went wide. "Well, Halt there was this one time.." Will gulped. Halt turned around. Even in baby form he was menacing. "Do tell," he said softly.

"Um, you were in the bathroom, and I was passing the table, and right when I passed your cup of coffee, I felt it coming on, so.. I let it out.. On your coffee." Halt raised an eyebrow. "You farted on my coffee?"

Will swallowed. "Well… yes." Halt glared. He grabbed Will, flipped him over on to his back, and started spanking him." Afterwards, Will was rubbing his bottom. He muttered, "I thought the truth was supposed to set you free."

Halt overheard him and smiled. "Not in this world." Then, Halt picked up a teddy bear that had mysteriously appeared that morning on the couch. He suddenly felt.. Weird. An urge to..

He stuffed the teddy bear in his mouth. His eyes went wide. He looked for something else. The closest thing nearby was Gilan's finger. He grabbed it, and stuffed it in his mouth. He bit down. "YOUCH!" Gilan yelled.

Will looked up from what he was doing. Along with a teddy bear, some other stuff had mysteriously appeared this morning. Building blocks, for instance. It turned out Will was quite the architect. He designed towers, building, and skyscrapers.

"Oh god, Halt's teething!" he screamed. Just then, Horace came out, looking infuriated with a small baby blue blanket which had also appeared.

"NO ONE DISTURBS ME DURING NAPPY TIME!" he shouted. He looked crazed. "Now you'll pay!"

Halt had let go of Gilan's finger and was now looking for other solid objects. "Okay, a teething Halt and a Horace without enough sleep," Will said, glancing around. "Which one's more dangerous?"

Gilan thought. "Teething Halt," he replied. "Then you get to deal with him!" Will said, pushing Gilan towards Halt.

"Oh god. Will!" Gilan yelled, hiding behind the couch.

**TWO HOURS LATER… **

Will tiredly peeked from behind the chair. He'd been here for two hours, maybe now was the time to come out. What he saw shocked him.

Horace, Gilan and Halt were sitting down, munching on snacks and talking. He waited for a whole two hours and they were eating snacks?

He walked out from behind the chair. He was the only person who could stand up so far. He glared at them.

Horace stopped talking and noticed Will.

"Oh, Will, would you like to join us?" he asked cheerfully.


	7. Chapter 7

Will blinked sleepily. He had just gotten up from a nap. Gilan was waving his arms around and saying something to Halt. "What's going on?" he asked, crawling over to them.

Gilan turned. "Glad you asked. Well, you see Will, I think its about time we all learned to stand up and walk. I mean, you're the youngest here, and you already are walking! So its time we started walking."

Will smirked. "Well, then I'll have to show you the basics," Halt glared. Will beamed. "Don't worry!" "Your walking classes start tomorrow at the crack of dawn!"

Then, they all ate some mashed veggies for dinner. They all walked back to the living room drowsily, and all went straight to their assigned bedrooms. (Horace was sleeping in Will's room, he tossed and turned so much nobody would sleep with him, Halt was in his room, Gilan was sleeping in the couch, and Will was sleeping in Halt's special chair.)

Everyone assumed Will was joking when he said, "Your walking classes start tomorrow at the **crack of dawn**!" but it turned out he wasn't joking. He woke them all up with a loud whistle. "Up and at 'em! it's a big, big day! Time to start walking!"

Horace was red eyed and mad. Steam was coming out of Halt's ears. Gilan was irritated and drowsy. Will didn't notice the dirty glares that were coming his way.

"Okay," he said, clapping his hands. "Lets start the warm ups!" He stretched, and inhaled, then exhaled. " lifting yourself is very important," he said, squatting. "Now, I want you all to lift ten times. Okay? Here we go!" Everyone lifted themselves about a few feet, then collapsed for their legs couldn't hold the weight. This was the point of lifting. Practicing standing.

He walked up and down the row, examining everyone's lifts. Once in a while he would say something like, "Lower, Halt!" or "Bend some more, Horace!" Gilan seemed to be an expert at it. Halt was decent enough. Horace was having some difficulties, though.

He could barely lift himself a few inches before collapsing. "Come on, Horace!" Will said encouragingly. Horace gritted his teeth and did five more lifts.

Five hours later, Will stopped them. "You have all excelled in this course. I'm very proud of all of you. Now, you're going to try out standing. Gilan gasped. "Oh, yes! Finally!"

Will took a deep breath. "Everyone, sit in a row." once everyone had crawled and sat, he spoke. "Now do a lift, except this time, go more higher."

Everyone tried, and they stood. "Bravo! Now just move your legs! And walk!" They all took a step. It was tricky at first, but eventually they got the hang of it.

"Good job, good job!" Will gushed. "Now you can take a break and sit down." Everyone went down, except for Horace. He was having a hard time. He found he couldn't sit down. His knees wouldn't go.

Will frowned. "Horace? You can take a break now." Horace blinked. "I know, its just.. I can't sit."

Will was puzzled. "What do you mean?" Horace frowned. "My legs won't go." Will rolled his eyes. He went up to Horace and pushed him. "Better?" he asked Horace when he landed on the floor. Horace glared.

A few days later, there was the walking test. Everyone demonstrated the proper techniques of walking. At the end, Will applauded.

"Good news! You all passed." he handed them certificates. They all read, _this person has passed Will Treaty's walking course. He or she can now walk. We are very proud. _At the bottom, Will had signed it with a handprint since he couldn't write when he was a baby.

They all groaned and rolled their eyes when they read the certificates.

**You like? If you do, then review. Also, I need more ideas. In your reviews, give me ideas for babies. If I like your idea, I'll use it in a chapter and mention you in my authors note! P.S: lifted themselves up basically meant they tried standing.**


	8. Chapter 8

Will stood up and walked over to the table. Everyone was having breakfast. Bread and fruit. Delicious.

He dragged himself on to a chair and stuffed a slice of bread in his mouth. Horace was telling Gilan about a new sword technique he had came up with. Halt was as silent as ever. Will was still. He was remembering how fun it was to shoot an arrow. And how coffee tasted amazing. He couldn't do or drink any of those things now. Because he was a baby.

"Guys, I miss being an adult." Halt spoke for the first time since that morning. "Being a baby isn't that.. Well, interesting. Will nodded. "It sure isn't. the same as being older."

Gilan nodded. Horace stayed quiet. They went into a calm, peaceful silence. Then, Will felt the same tingly feeling he had felt the morning he'd changed into a baby. "Guys!" he shouted in excitement. Everyone looked up.

They all felt it too. They hooted with excitement. Then everything went dark.

When Will opened his eyes again, the couch was its normal size. His hands were much bigger. He felt taller. He looked toward the window. "Back to normal!" he yelled. They were all adults.

They yelled and clapped. Immediately Halt swept off to make a cup of coffee. Will was outside enjoying the familiar feeling of a bow. Horace was battling Gilan with a sword.

Halt was sipping coffee.

After they had all recovered and gotten used to everything, they came in and drank some coffee. "I am so glad," Will said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Couldn't have said better myself." Gilan replied. Halt stayed quiet, but he nodded.

Then, Horace looked at them. "I actually liked being a baby. We got to do anything we wanted to do." They all stared at Horace.

Then, Will said, "Horace, no matter how hard you try, you'll always be a baby. Personality wise and mentally wise.

And they all nodded their heads in agreement.

THE END

**Finally done with this story! Hoped you liked it. Horace will always be a baby. Review if you agree!**


End file.
